Picnics and Flying carpets
by TurtSquigg
Summary: “Fine.” I grumbled. “I really liked the picnic Ichi.” I said calling him by the pet name his sisters gave him. “Take me on another one?” I yawned, almost asleep. “Sure.”
1. Getting Ready

* * *

Hey! It's my first story (which is a oneshot) so I'll be sure to keep this quick, First off, the words in _Italics _are Rukia's thoughts or are to give emphasis on a word. Second, To help me become a better writer please let me know of anything, (spelling mistakes, grammer,ect) or anything else that i can fix or work on. Thanks bunches!:)

Oh, and of course I don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form.;(

* * *

Picnics and Flying Carpets.

_**Bang Bang Bang!**_

Grunting I rolled over, eyes still closed I scrunch my face up as that irritable noise persisted.

_**Bang Bang Bang!**_

"Wake up midget! Were going on a picnic!" a muffled voice yelled.

'_A picnic? What in the hell is a picnic?' _I finally open my eyes and wrench the door wide open looking at said person who was getting ready to pound on the door again. "What is so great about this so called 'picnic' that you had to wake me up?" I demanded.

Ichigo blinked a couple times looking down at me fist still raised. "Oh-"

"If it's that important that you had to wake me, tell me already!" I haven't even been up for more then a minute and the guy is already ticking me off. Hey, It must be a new record.

He glared down at me crossing his arms. "Maybe if you'd shut up and give me the chance I would!"

"Well tell me!"

"God, you're a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, I could say the same for you now tell me already you fool!" Alright, now I was awake, and if I didn't start getting answers someone would have to pay the price. Preferably Ichigo.

"Fine, Fine, just cool down before you over heat yourself."

I glared up at him my hands forming fists, which were just itching to hit him.

"My family is going on a picnic today and seeing as you _are_ staying with us I'm forced to take you along. So you need to get your lazy ass up and moving so we can be out of here at a reasonable time."

My hand relaxed and I tilled my head to the side. "What's a picnic?"

His eyebrow quirked and a smirk lit up his face. "You seriously have no clue what a picnic is? You've been in the living world for how long and you _still_ don't know what that it is?"

My brows knitted together and a frown glided across my face. "Oh course I don't stupid, if I did I wouldn't have asked."

"Well Rukia." He said crouching down in front of the closet door. "Picnics are little things that families go on. There's a magical little thing called a picnic basket that we take along, and inside that magical basket there's food! Lots and lots of food, and we eat that food on a flying carpet! You have to get ready now though Rukia or the Carpet might leave with out you! And that there is a big no no."

My frown deepened._ 'Wait, was he __**mocking**__ me?'_"Ichigo I'm not two" My arms crossing. "I know there are only flying carpets in Aladdin." I stated matter-o-factly.

"What? You're _not _two?" He said while rolling his eyes. "Could've fooled me, Shortie."

That's it! I balled my hand into a fist and WHAM! It connected right in Ichigos jaw. Good thing he was still crouching or I would've had to stand to deal that damage! I smiled -more like smirked- in triumph as he fell backward and stared rubbing his sore jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded trademark scowl in place.

Smirk still on my face, I got out of bed and stepped over Ichigo to get to the bedroom door.

"Hey! Where do you think your going? Ichigo bellowed from the floor.

I slowly turned around and walked back over to him making sure to step on his hand in the process. "Why to take a shower. I really would hate for the flying carpet to take off with out me." With that I walked out the bedroom and headed for the shower, a smile lighting up my face.

Rukia- 1 Ichigo- 0.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll love you forever if you do. :)


	2. The Picnic

Okay, new chapter hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

I had barely even gotten one of Yuzu's dresses on when, -speak of the devil-, she barged in the room.

"Hurry up Rukia! We have to get going! We've already got the basket all ready, so all we're waiting on is you!" She started tugging on my hand, pulling me towards the door. "Nice dress by the way, I used to have something similar to that but I must have misplaced it."

"Yeah, misplaced it." I murmured.

Yuzu had me down stairs in a matter of seconds, a smile etched wide across her face. '_Boy, she must really like these so called Picnics'. _Everyone was all ready at the front door, just waiting on the two of us. Ichigo gave me a hard glare. '_Probably still sore about this morning.'_ I smirked in return.

"What are you smirking at midget?" Ichigo gritted out.

It was just so easy to get him worked up these days. "Che, nothing much." I spat, looking him up and down. Now, he was mad.

"Oh yeah, midget?" He took a step towards me till he was looming over me, like _that _would do anything.

I took a step forward myself, violet eyes locked onto his blazing amber ones. "You heard me! Or are you going deaf now too?" I mocked.

"Now, now you two, not in front of Yuzu and Karin! And we are not leaving you two here to work on my grandchildren! You can do that another time, but not on my picnic date!" Issin declared. His brows crinkled together, as if deep in thought. "Although-"

Ichigos eyes got big and his eyebrows rose as he looked back down at me, taking a hasty step back.

"Can it old man! You are _not _getting any grandchildren from me anytime soon so stop ranting on about it! _Especially_ not from _Rukia _and me" He huffed, his right hand just twitching to take a punch at the guy. "Look, lets just go to the park and have our picnic already. And could we _try _to be a normal family just this once?"

"Sure thing me boy! But, no guarantee!" Issin cried Merrily "Now, to the park, Onward!" His hand shot into the air, pointing in the direction of the park while the other hand went to his hip. Handing the picnic basket to Yuzu, he skipped out the door and down to the street taking a right.

"Dad!" Karin yelled, slightly annoyed. "The park's the other way!"

Issins giggling form came skipping back into view, now heading in the right direction.

"Bozo." Karin grumbled.

"Karin, that's wasn't very nice." Yuzu scolded, her lips turning down a bit at the corners.

"Yeah, but it's true. Come on you guys lets go, the foods getting cold." Ichigo said half yawning. "Plus, he left the food with us so if he gets lost, _again_, we can still have the picnic."

'_Yeah, because that will cheer her up Ichigo.'_I rolled my eyes. "Yuzu, your dad will be fine. He'll just meet us at the park. Now, lets get a move on before it gets to late shall we?"

"Whatever" Ichigo stated. "Yuzu, Karin, lets go."

I growled at Ichigos retreating form, before trotting to him and his sisters. 'He's _**leaving**__ me? Who does he think he is?' _"Ichigo!" I yelled after him.

"What?" He grunted, looking at me from the corner of his eye, brows pulling together.

'_**He**__ can't be annoyed! It's my job to be annoyed right now, Not him!'_

"Thanks for leaving me back there." I replied dryly, kicking him in the shin.

"The hell was that for shortie! Not my fault if you can't get your ass in gear! S'not like-"

Karin sighed from beside Ichigo, putting her head down. "Could you guys cut it out for fiveminutes? You two are always at each other's throats, we all know you like each other for heavens sakes, so just give it a rest." She lifted her head and glared at the two of us. "Come on Yuzu, we'll leave these two '_lovebirds'_ alone." With that she picked up her pace, leading her sister a good distance in front of us.

'_What in the word?'_

Ichigo groaned from beside me, a look of complete misery on his face as he slouched over.

I quirked one eyebrow up, "What?"

"They took the food!" He moaned.

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _"That's what that was all about? That little outburst of yours was about _food?_"

Ichigo straighten himself up, turning slightly to look at me, a small frown on his face. "Hey, I haven't eaten since last night, okay? I'm hungry."

"What no breakfast?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"For your information no. I was too busy getting your lazy ass up."

"I'm not lazy, and I'm up now aren't I?" '_Lets see him come up with something to say to that!'_

"Well, yeah, but-" "Oh look, were at the park already." He speed up making his way over to Karin and Yuzu who were spreading out a quilt under a huge oak tree.

'_Ha, I knew it.'_ Smirking slightly to myself I strolled over towards them, curious as to what they were doing. They spread the quilt out as far as it would go and then each sat on a corner of it, fighting over where to place the basket. I lightly sat down on the remaining corner watching the fight for the food basket continue. _'Is this what always happens on picnics? What a strange ritual.' _

Finally they decide to place the picnic basket between Karin and Yuzu. Or else Ichigo might eat all the food in it. Ichigo sat there sulking on his corner of the quilt while Yuzu set the, er, quilt for lunch. Soon it was covered in delectable looking foods. Grilled chicken, white rice, finger sandwiches, Lemonade, apples, banana bread, and that wasn't even a start! There were just so many delightful smells all around. My mouth stated watering at the sight of it, and I immediately scolded myself for missing breakfast. But it just looked so, _tasty. _

"Here you go. Yuzu said, passing out the plates. "Oh, and have any of you seen dad around?"

Ichigo glanced up at his sister, "No, and I don't much care, I like the peace and quite. Now, lets eat." And with out further ado, dove into Yuzu's wonderful cooking. '_Pig.'_

* * *

The sun was now setting as we left, making our way sluggishly back home. A small sigh of contentment escaped my lips. The sigh didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

"What's up Midget?" He questioned, giving me a sidelong glance.

"Just happy is all." I didn't feel like arguing with the strawberry tonight, '_Which is strange.'_ I mused,but I was just so, _tired _after today.

I let a smile grace over my lips; _'We should go on picnics more often.'_

Ichigo stopped walking, I stopped a couple steps in front of him looking back. He just smirked at me then continued walking. "So, the great Rukia Kuchiki actually _enjoyed_ herself? Shocking, I thought she always had to act like she had a stick shoved up her ass."

'_So much for not arguing' _"Yes, as a matter a fact I did. Picnics seem very enjoyable and I'll let that little side remark go Strawberry, seeing as how you fell out of that tree earlier." The smile returned to my face full force as I looked at his reaction.

"Shut up. Could have happened to anybody." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, anybody." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, at least _I_didn't have Lemonade come out my nose!"

"Well if you hadn't fallen out of the tree, then I wouldn't have had the lemonade come out my nose. Simple as that, which means that it was entirely _your_ fault."

"What? Now your gonna blame it all on_ me?_ What, are you going to blame me for getting your foot stuck in the basket too? " He asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Rukia-"

"There you two go again! Could you both shut up already? I've had enough of you guys bickering to last me a lifetime." Karin interrupted, grunting. "Just, wait till you have a room to yourselves would ya? 'Cause I doubt I'll be able to stomach much more."

My eyebrows flew up my forehead, as I stared at the girl. _'Where the hell did she get an ideal like that? Man, Ichigos family __**is**__ crazy.' _I shook my head back and forth as if trying to clear it. I took a glance at Ichigo. His expression was quite comical really; Mouth hanging wide open, bug eyes, eyebrows lost in his unruly hair. I tiled my head to the side. _'If only I had a camera.'_

"Really Karin, have you been talking to dad or something recently? I mean, come on now, Rukia and me? Never." He made a face.

I growled. "You act like being with me is a bad thing Ichigo." _'One slip up and he's dead.'_

"Have any of you seen dad?" Yuzu interjected, saving Ichigos ass.

We all stopped walking. _'Come to think of it, I never did see him at the park.'_

Ichigo groaned, a frown appearing, "Great! Just great, we lost him!" He said flinging his hands in the air. "Come on, He grumbled. Lets just get inside."

"Eh, it's really nothing to worry bout Ichi, I mean last time we lost him he found his way back." Karin said.

"Yeah, he's about as smart as a dog." Ichigo stated, rolling his eyes.

Yuzu took a glace at the clock. "Well I'm gonna head upstairs, wake me if he comes back, Come on Karin." Yuzu gave a small wave and smile to us both and headed upstairs with her sister following. "The bedroom door will be unlocked for you Rukia." Yuzu called from the hall.

"Kay thanks!" I turned back towards Ichigo in enough time to see him brush pass me. Heading up the stairs as well.

"Hey!" I called after him, making my way up to his room.

"What?" He said, turning to me as a sigh escaped through his parted lips. The words I was about to utter left me; he looked completely and utterly exhausted.

My expression changed abruptly as I stared at him.

That always present scowl graced his face yet again. "What?" He demanded glaring at me.

"Oh, it was nothing of importance." I said making my way over to his bed and flopping down on it. God it was soft.

"No, tell me." He persisted. Making the bed sink a bit as he sat down on it. "Move over." He said nudging me. I grunted in protest but complied, scooting over till I was on one side of the bed and not the _whole_ thing. He laid down on his back next to me, closing his eyes with his scowl still in place. I followed suit, slowly closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when he spoke up.

"You still haven't told me what you were going to say." He sounded on the verge of sleep also.

"S' Nothing," I mumbled turning on my side towards him, eyes still closed. To tell the truth, I had forgotten what I was originally going to say.

"Tell me." He said. I felt the bed creek as he flipped over on his side, Warm breath on my face. Under normal circumstances, being this close would have gotten Ichigo a punch in the face, but for some reason, I didn't care. _'Must be 'cause I'm tired.'_

"Tell me." He muttered again, his breath cascading over my face.

'_If he would just shut up and let me go to sleep.' _"Fine." I grumbled. '_What to tell him.' _

"I really liked the picnic Ichi." I said calling him by the pet name his sisters gave him. "Take me on another one?" I yawned, almost asleep.

"Sure."

It was quite for a minute, until I heard soft snoring coming from beside me. I let out a small yawn. _'I'm glad Issin isn't here tonight. He would __**never **__let Ichigo and me hear the end of this.'_ And then I was fast asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now, review and tell me what you think.:D


End file.
